Blood Unions
by choco-lover92
Summary: After killing his own father, Tom Riddle search all over the place for any living thing. Along the way, he found something he never thought could be possible.


**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Tittle:** _ Blood Unions_

**Book: **_Harry Potter_

**Characters:** _Hermione/Tom Riddle_

**Summary: **_After killing his own father, Tom Riddle search all over the place for any living thing. Along the way, he found something he never thought could be possible._

**Prologue**

The house seemed empty, but he knew his father wouldn't have protected the door on his back with so much effort if there was no one else at the house. In front of him laid the death body of Tom Riddle Sr. with the only sight of terror on his features.

A few minutes ago, while the older man was still alive, he noticed his gaze went every few seconds to the entrance. Curiosity mixed up with the horror that filled his veins of only thinking on someone witnessing him killing his own father, make him search the whole house.

A little voice came to him from upstairs…

Running, Tom Riddle, or as he insisted on being called, Lord Voldemort, went upstairs to find and kill his only witness.

Once again, a small voice was listened, but this time another voice answered. But there was something un-human on this other voice. It was low and kid of scary.

With the wand on his left hand, Lord Voldemort opened slowly the door on his right trying not to make any noise at all.

With 15 years old, there was not a thing Tom Riddle would get surprised by, but when he opened the mere sight in front of him, made his heart beat faster than it has ever.

Sitting on the floor, a little girl, no more than 10 years old, was petting a baby snake no more than a year old.

When the little girl heard the door being open, she looked up to find a couple of green eyes looking at her chocolate ones. With her brown curly hair, white skin and cute dimples on her cheeks, the little girl looked up at the boy in front of her.

A Tom Riddle, of 15 years old with green eyes, brown hair and white skin looked at her completely terrified.

The girl stood up and the baby snake enrolls on her little arm.

- Are you some of daddy's friend?

There was no response from the young man. Terrified, Riddle acknowledges the girl as his sister. Taking a step forward, Tom kneed in front of the little girl without taking his eyes from hers.

- What's your name, little one?

- My name is Jean Elizabeth Riddle. And yours, kind sir?

Before having a chance to respond to the innocent girl, Riddle was disarmed and thrown to the wall on his back with his wand 6 feet away from his hand. Confused, Tom looked up to find in there a woman running to the little girl.

- Hey! That's daddy friend!

- No, Jean. He is not. I'm sorry princess.

With a flick of her wand, the woman send a charm to the little girl and in a wink, there was only Tom Riddle, the girl's snake and the strange woman left. Furious, Riddle stood up and pick his wand.

- What have you done to the girl?

- You're crazy if you think I'll tell you… Slytherin's Heir…

- Speak, woman. Who are you?

- Me? No one you should know…

- I don't like to repeat myself woman, so don't make me.

- I'm Rowena's Ravenclaw Heir. My name is not important. Now, get out of here Slytherin, before you force me to do something that'll change the history even more…

- Where's…

- You are not supposed to find Jean any time soon, Riddle. So I would recommend you to leave before anyone notice your absence on Hogwarts.

- You're going to…

- No, I'm not going to tell on you this time. But you better leave now. And take Naginni with you -the woman said pointing to the snake- She'll help you find you sister when the time comes.

- How…

- There's no time to talk, young man. You better leave now if you know what is best for you.

With a nod, the woman disappeared letting Tom Riddle alone on the room with the snake, Naginni. Slowly, the snake made her way to him and enroll on his arm as she had done a few minutes before with the little girl.

_We would find the little mistress, Master. You had to have some fade. Naginni would know when the time to search for her had arrive._


End file.
